Was It Worth It
by sefinu
Summary: After the death of his father and mother at a young age, Henry Haddock had no one left to call family. But until a certain two limbed man came along taking him in doing his old friend a promise. But as he grew up hell bent on revenge, the daughter of the same man who got his parents killed is the only one who can get through him.


A/N (Edit)

So I apologize again for another edit xd, and I want to thank EagleDragon15 for fixing my mistake xd. I really don't have experience when it comes to hospital scene such as well the doctor sugar coating what happened xd. So I just fixed the scene up a bit, since I was like yeah that is kinda fucked up for the doctor to say yeah parents dead, leg gone, have a nice day xd.

Here we are, the Crime Au. As for the sequel to The Mercenary For Hire it will have to wait xd. So here is the plot line of the story since summary is just a summary. Sorry about the mistake early xd.

Plot:

After the death of his father and mother at a young age, Henry Haddock had no one left to call family. But until a certain two limbed man came along taking him in doing his old friend a promise. But as he grew up hell bent on revenge, the daughter of the same man who got his parents killed is the only one who can get through him.

So I am going to make Hiccup a kind of a protagonist and antagonist at the same time, I will base him on Teddy Rensen or his real name Nicolai Itchenko from the movie Equalizer. I wanted him to have Denzel Washington's kind of personality but I wanted him to be an anti-hero So, he will have some military background that's all I'm saying is he is a dark person inside :)

So in general this is a revenge story xd, this will have slow updates I'm sorry for that since I actually put time and effort into thinking the plot. Not like TMFH since when I play video games the idea pops up when I imagine that gameplay as a scene.

Enough enjoy my second fanfic xd.

Chapter One: Accident

"Look Steven I see no big deal bringing Henry along into work." Veronica started talking to her husband Steven Haddock, chief of police of Berk.

"I'm not sure hun, with the Hofferson's teaming up with Drago and Alvin. I'm not sure what to do, I'm basically a target." Steven sighed looking up ahead as the car came to a halt.

Veronica sighed. "Steven just stop, you can always stay back like the rest. Why do you have to be persistent with catching Richard Hofferson."

"He's had Berk under his hands for too long and everybody stayed under his feet in fear but that changes today. I won't give up Veronica, I made a promise to myself that I'll stop the Hofferson's crime spree once and for all." Steven said.

Young Henry on the other hand as always sat behind hearing his parents bickering about a man named Richard Hoffersons, he doesn't know him but he does recognize Hofferson since he's best friends with Andrea Hofferson.

He thought she was the most beautiful girl in all of high school. But sometimes she would be ashamed of him which sometimes offended him deep inside as she stands up for him before she scolds him with manning up.

Since he was a scrawny kid even though he was the smartest out of everybody, still he was nothing to them. But to Henry he didn't care since sometimes Andrea was there for him when he was at his lowest. She would always cheer him up, and as they time goes by he started to have a small crush at her.

Yet sometime he would ask himself if they can will be married, at the age of sixteen he's already thinking of marriage at a young age, they did promise to be married when they just met at kindergarten. He just smiled at the memory as he heard his parents bicker louder than before. He just held close his little pocket Night Fury stuff animal that his mother gave him since he felt anxious and scared when he sees his parents yelling at each other but he started to grow accustomed to this.

He just looked at the window to see them crossing an empty street, he noticed the hill up ahead so he knew he was almost home.

Then all of his thoughts were scattered as he heard his mother shriek in terror as a bright light came from the left side of the car before everything went black.

"Beep" "Beep" "Beep"

"-onica!"

"Mist… Hoffe... -ends his…."

"-enry, you -kay."

"Bang"

"you had a choice Ste…."

"Bang"

Henry got up looking around, as the light came in taking his vision by surprise. He tried to get his senses back up as he took in hearing a certain sound of a continuous beeping. He looked at the source but his vision still blurred, he saw a green line just going up and down slowly.

He looked around noticing that there was an IV strapped to him, then the curtain opened as a man in a white lab gown came in with a clipboard writing things down before he noticed Henry awake.

"Hello Henry, how are you feeling?" He asked calmly walking to his side.

"Wat- wat- er" Henry rasped.

The doctor immediately noticed this grabbing the pitcher beside him filling in a glass of water and handing it to him. Henry drank sloppily with some of the it dripping down his hospital gown.

"You okay, how do you feel?" He asked again.

"I feel heavy." He answered.

"Ah a mere side effect for the anesthesia we injected on you when we found you on the crash." He answered when he had a worried look.

Henry immediately remembered his parents, his face had a look of fear and worry as he asked and he hoped that it's not true.

"Whe...re are my m- my parents?" Henry stuttered."

The doctor sighed before grabbing a sit and sitting beside him. He placed the clipboard down before finding the words he was supposed to say to Henry.

"Well there at the other room at the moment, they are in a critical condition. You'll see them soon son in the meantime get some rest does that sound good Henry." The Doctor informed

"Wait what do you mean by anesthesia when they pulled me of the crash?" Henry asked.

The doctor had his eyes wide. He didn't want to tell him but sooner or later he'll find out.

"Henry, we couldn't get you out, you're left leg was stuck. We needed to… we needed to remove it. But your insurance well has it covered and you'll be getting a new prosthetic." The doctor informed him, seeing his face going pale.

Henry pulled the sheets of the bed, seeing his left foot now a stump wrapped around in bandages. "How long was I out?" He asked, still looking at his leg yet his voice had no emotion.

"A month Henry, we already contacted your friends and relatives but the only one who came to visit was a man by the name of Gerry Belch." He told him.

Henry had a small smile forming as he heard that name, Uncle Gobber. His father's best friend, must have heard it instantly but what about his friends or his cousins. Oh yeah right, he has no friends and his cousins basically hate him for his mere existence.

The doctor noticed him zone out before he gave a small cough, Henry got out of his thoughts looking at him. "If you need anything, buzz here. A nurse will come and assist you. By the way I'm doctor Lambert Freeman, we'll see if that prosthetic is ready in about a week before your physiological test. Get some rest I know it's hard to take in son." Lambert said, sympathizing for the boy as he lost mostly of everything in one day. With that he walked out of the room closing the door, leaving Henry with his thoughts.

"I hope mom and dad are okay, but how did that accident happen I mean the street was practically empty." Henry thought.

Then a memory hit, him. Hearing his parents argue about a man. Then he heard the same name before gunshots echoed.

"What was his name, Ri- Ri- Richard Hofferson." He thought as he started to grow a hate hearing the name Hofferson, then he remembered Andrea. Telling him that her father was the best dad in the world, he asked what was his name and he remembered hearing her say Richard, it ringed instantly. How come he didn't notice when his parents argue every time about the same man.

Then he remembered his parent's argument back at the car before the accident happened.

Then he heard a knock coming from the door before the doctor came in along with a man with a trucker's hat, his stache to long it's already at his chest. He had a distinct limp as Henry noticed he had a hook for a hand and a metal leg for a leg. He noticed Henry awake before he showed a joyful stance limping fast to the boy pulling him into a hug.

"Meh boy, yur' okay!" Gerry said, with his thick Scottish accent as he hugged Henry fiercely. The doctor smiled from the background before closing the door and letting them have their moment.

"Air Gobber." Henry wheezed, Gobber let go of Henry. Smiling sheepishly, apologizing before taking a sit next to his bed.

The moment died down when it went for joyful to awkward since everything that has happened there was nothing to talk about.

"Luk boyo, since well yur cousin's wunt tak ya in'. I'll beh doin it, twu weeks from now that sound good?" Gobber asked.

Henry nodded, smiling at his godfather. "Oh and by tha way, Andrea says hi. He apologizes in advance, said her father won't let her visit but she said she'll find a way." The big man said with a smile.

Instantly Henry's face showed signs of disgust before smiling back. "If you have time tell her it's alright, if you have time to visit that would be great."

"Alright lad, well get sum rest. You'll be kneeding it." Gobber said before walking out of the room waving a goodbye to Henry which he reciprocated.

With Gobber out, again Henry had another conflict with two opposing forces, one side being his possible love for Andrea and the other one for his sheer amount of hate of her father.

But Andrea doesn't know her father caused him his parents and his leg, even if she's a Hofferson. Her father doesn't want her to visit, maybe since I might hurt her to get through him but I would never do that. Even if she's the only thing that can break the man.

How am I thinking of these? Henry asked mentally considering the fact that he's starting to have cold and harsh feelings. But he shrugged it all off before going back to bed.

(Few Hours After the Accident)

Somewhere in Berk, a man sits by his office doing paperwork before his phone rings from the table. The man stop's what he's doing looking at the caller id to see it was blank. He swiped the phone answering the call.

"I see the job is done, you have Mister Haddock in the morgue?" The man asked.

The other caller in the line answered back, chuckling darkly before the man's eyes went wide.

"You killed his wife too! I said to kill Steven only, for Thor's sake he has a son! Is there son there, is he alright!?"

He heard another grumble, before the man had a smug tone as he answered the man.

"He's in the hospital good, "sighs" this never happened Bludvist, never!

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Richard swore standing up and walking around, he thought about Henry before he sat down again calling in another line.

"Hey yeah, it's me. Does a Henry Haddock have insurance?" Richard asked.

The tone that the caller had was a sad yet disagreeable. "Yeah, I want to transfer sixty thousand dollars. Also call the hospital where Henry is right now, I'll personally pay for his fee. But we must keep this anonymous, I can't let Henry know but if may I, can you send me a report. Email it to me, send me images of him and reports the boys state." Richard said.

He nodded before saying a thank you, closing the line. He sighed again before standing up and going to his liquor cabinet grabbing a bottle scotch, he poured the contents as he went to the ice bucked and grabbed some ice using the tongs next to it.

He needed to tell his daughter the bad news of her best friend in a possible coma. He started to have second thoughts if he should have done it at another time, he couldn't wait. He needed Haddock gone, he had almost everything he needed to place him under arrest. But at the cost of what, he had an innocent boy suffer for no reason

With that he got up finished his scotch before standing up, fixing his papers, grabbing his phone before closing the lights followed by the door.

"-onica!"

"Mist… Hoffe... -ends his…."

"-enry, you -kay."

"Bang"

"you had a choice Ste…."

"Bang"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Henry screamed scrabbling up from the nightmare.

He rubbed his forehead before looking around again, he slumped yet again remembering what happened. He just went back to bed before he started to cry yet again. It had been a week since he was in the hospital at the same time he already had a fitting for his prosthetic which he would be getting next week.

In the mean Gobber brought him his drawing materials, his sketchpad, pencil, even his journal which surprised him asking him where he found it. Gobber just winked at him, telling him that it a typical "Hiccup" spot. And of course, Henry gave a sarcastic remark to the man making him chuckle before he left.

Henry was busy drawing before he heard a door knock then a girl came in, she had blonde hair, blue eyes. She had a braid just going down to her back.

"Henry, you have a visitor!" The nursed announced as the girl came in looking at Henry with wide eyes.

"Going on don't be shy." The nurse ushered.

She went to Henry before sitting down next to him. "Hey Andrea." Henry mumbled as a small smile crept up.

He couldn't be mad at her, she doesn't deserve it. Her father does, wow did her eyes glow or something. Gah Henry stop.

"Hey Henry, I heard what happened. Are you well alright?" She asked.

"Yeah sure I'm alright considering the fact that your father did this to me!" A voice sneered out of his mind.

Henry ignored this before smiling. "Well I might be a cyborg now." He said dryly.

"What do you mean by that Haddock?" She asked.

Henry got up bed, pulling of the sheets showing Andrea his stomp. She gasped looking at it, she came close to it. Looking at the bandages. Her hand crept up closer and closer until she almost had a touch of the stomp.

She looked at Henry, asking silently for permission. He nodded slowly as Andrea slowly touched the stomp, Henry jerked a sudden taking her by surprise before he relaxed nodding for her to continue. She nodded in return continuing to exam his foot before she stopped looking at Henry who didn't notice as he had his eyes closed.

She stopped looking at him. Henry by now didn't even notice that she stopped examining his stomp but he instantly felt someone tug him closer. He felt something wet on his cheek before he opened his eyes seeing Andrea kissing his cheek. She pulled of blushing softly, but Henry found this cute every time she blushes since she is seen as an independent and tough girl.

So, he just placed his fingers on her chin pulling it up slowly for her to see him face to face. He just smiled softly which she returned before he settled back to bed with Andrea on laying her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat as it pumped slowly.

It was by now two in the afternoon and since it was a Saturday Andrea came in in about ten in the morning. Yet still Andrea fell asleep on Henry's chest while he just moved her bangs next to her hair as she moved and cuddled deeper before her lip formed a small smile.

Not soon after doctor Lambert came knocking on the door slowly. He came in to see the two teenagers and it made him smile.

"Henry Andrea's father is here to pick her up, he said she'll soon visit again." He said with a smile.

"It's his fault you're here!" A voice yelled.

Henry looked around noticing it was nothing before he nodded smiling. He touched Andrea's shoulder but she grumbled hugging Henry harder. "Andrea your father is here to pick you up." Henry whispered.

"Uhhh, Can I stay for a few more minutes." She mumbled in his chest.

Then another visitor came in, he had a black suit along with a black vest with a white-collar shirt along with a sky-blue tie. He came looking at Andrea before smiling then he looked at Henry that his face started to pale.

"Hello Mister Hofferson, I guess Andrea doesn't want to leave." Henry chuckled but inside his mind he heard another sneer.

"Here's your chance ask him, blame him. He caused you this, the doctors are lying. Your parents are dead!"

Henry closed his eyes trying to get thought process back in order he didn't notice that Andrea was calling him. He snapped back out of his thoughts looking at her.

"Don't worry dragon boy, I'll be back soon." She said with a small smile before she went out. Her father on the other hand looked at him before clearing his throat.

"Don't worry son, I got your medical fee paid. I'll see to it that you're parents are okay." He said.

"Did you do it?" Henry asked.

"Do what boy?" Richard ask, as sweat started to form slowly on his forehead.

Then the heartbeat monitor started to beep faster as Henry's blood pressure started to increase.

"Did you kill my parents!" He sneered out.

Doctor Lambert in the background had a knowing look at Richard as he tried to innocent as possible. "I know this is hard boy, your parents are okay don't worry." He said ignoring Henry's question.

Henry was about to speak but Richard seen his way out, but Lambert on the other hand came to the door before he closed it. He had a sad look before he got a chair and sat next to Henry.

He closed his eyes, trying to find the words to tell to the boy. He sighed before speaking.

"I'm sorry son, we found you're parents dead on the site. They well they didn't die in the crash, someone killed them. But how could you blame Mister Hofferson anyways I'm sorry for your lost, you'll have a phycological analysis next week I'll walk you through it does that good?" Lambert said.

Henry on the other hand stayed silent before nodding. "Get some rest, we might fit that prosthetic tomorrow." Lambert said before he walked out of the room.

Once he was out, Henry grabbed his pillow putting it on his face before screaming all of his pain, anger and grief. By now he lost his voice before he cried uncontrollably, it was true he did lose his parents.

Then his mind started to echo Hofferson did this. His hand formed into a fist, as he started to hate hearing the name Hofferson. Andrea's father killed my parents, her father made my life into this! His mind mentally sneered.

He just laid there, with his mind empty since he had nothing to think about anymore so he decides to sleep yet again since he was tired.


End file.
